paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jadisofeternity/April 2014 update
Although I have been working on other things--cosplay, gardening, babysitting Rodrick, homeschool Aubyn, reactivating the forums on storm artists, etc--And also have been somewhat depressed and dysfuntional the past few months, this story is never far from my mind. Aubyn and I Made a three page long picture story of the begining of her version of Destiny of Dreams, which starts basically whan Jason first encounters QUetazal and is resqued by Harris. the drawings were 5 minute sketches, but it was still a readable picture story, and it made me happy. the same time I was doing that, I posted on here most of the files of the start of the latest version of Desiny of dream and inserted pictures, including those pictures,at the points where they illustrate the story. later I started to try to sketch out such a picture story of history of paragangia. i wrote script for the first two chapters, and two pages or really rough thumbnail sketches. that was inspired by the previous effort, and a a gal named amalie at Nakakon who gave a talk on making graphic novels. and by my several online friends who are posting webcomics. I really want to gain the skill to draw that sort of thing. but learning takes concentrated time, and I end up having to choose between drawing and writing, between jsut doing it and taking time to learn better, and I'm doing that at the expense of other things which might arguably be of greater eternal significance. I worked a tiny bit on Jordan and Suzanne also, but got frustrated because the files on my computer were too disorganized, and I don't have time to sort them. I do need to get that sory more fully blocked out before I can finish the parts of History of Paragangia where she is learning that part of the history, so at this point it's not a side projectt, it a needed part of History of Paragangia. I don't forsee ever again having time for writing, and that concerns me. I want to remember that this is an important part of my life which I should not turn away from. It's more important than conventions and pow wows and all that, which is taking up all my time these past few years. Last month Nakakon, this month WIldnights, and in AUgust the Pow wow again, Yet the craft selling business is also something I wanted all my life to be able to do, just as I wanted to write. and it is something I can do with my family rather than needing so much time alone for it. On the other hand, I involve Aubyn in my writing quite a bit. it is something we do together also. and I could involve Roy if I made more of a point to. and writing leads to art and art often leads back to writing. Today I drew pictures of Harris and Allyssa for an Storm community art chalenge. A few days Ago I was drawing gloria and Serai for size comparison, and added JAson and hope and EMily to the drawing, and then colored him jsut for fun. [[Category:Blog posts]